Hatalom vagy Szerelem?
by Szandra
Summary: Egy igazi Huddy sztori, szóval leginkább azoknak ajánlom, akik ennek a párosnak szurkolnak. Első valamire való fanfictionom, és kérek mindenkit aki elolvasa, hogy értékelje! Jó szórakozást! :


_**Hatalom vagy Szerelem?**_

Este volt már. A kórházra szépen lassan csend és sötétség zúdult. Néhány beteg nyöszörgése, kiáltozása, és horkolása törte csak meg a meghittséget, ami ilyenkor a Princetone-Plainsboro kórházat jellemzi. Az osztályokon az orvosok kezdtek pakolni, de volt, aki már haza is osont.

House és háromfős csapata, Cameron, Foreman és Chase, is összepakoltak az irodában, mindenki készülődött haza a munkából. House elindult autójához, a parkolóba. Nagy bánatára nem járhatott motorral, mert frissen esett a hó. Épp nyitotta ki kocsija ajtaját, és ekkor meghallotta, hogy pár parkolóhellyel arrébb egy autó berreg, de elindulni semmiképpen nem akar. House oda fordította a fejét, hogy lássa ki az a szerencsétlen, aki kénytelen lesz busszal vagy taxival haza menni, mivel az autó hangjából tisztán hallatszott, hogy az elindulni már nem fog. És nagy meglepetésére ki volt az? Természetesen ki más, mint a kórház igazgatónője.

House oda sétált és bekopogott a fulladozó autó ablakán, kaján vigyort eresztett Cuddy felé, aki kis híján felrobbant.

-Csak nem megadta magát? Joggal kérdezem meg, hogy melyik autó bírná alattad sokáig? –élcelődött House, miközben bevett egy Vicodint.

-Te beszélsz, akinek lassan huszonöt éves a kocsija, és lassan darabokra hullik… -mondta Cuddy idegesen. Abban a pillanatban bárki mással szívesebben elfecsegett volna, csak nem House-szal. Hisz a férfi nem, hogy segítette volna még ki is gúnyolta.

-És mégis elindul… Még akkor is, amikor hideg van, és hó esik. Hívjak neked egy taxit? –mondta House hatalmas mosollyal.

-Nem kösz megoldom egyedül is.

-Oké! –mondta House, elfordult beült az autójába és elindult, de meg állt Cuddy továbbra is fulladozó autója előtt. Nézte pár másodpercig, majd úgy döntött, hogy felajánlja Cuddynak, hogy hazaviszi, hisz nem szeretné, hogy kedvenc főnökét másnap jégkockává fagyva találják meg.

-Cuddy! Szállj be, hazaviszlek.

Cuddy húzta a száját, de úgy döntött elfogadja az ajánlatot, hisz jobb, mint buszra vagy taxira várni ebben a hideg időben.

Az útjuk viszonylag kellemesen telt. Cuddy legnagyobb meglepetésére House felemlegette gyermekéveiket, amikor egy iskolába jártak. Az úgy nevezett „régi szép időket". És volt abban valami, hogy így nevezte. Mert mindkét embert jó érzés töltötte el, amikor erre gondoltak, és természetesen az akkori viszonyuk sem volt felejthetetlen. Majd megérkeztek Cuddy házához.

-Cuddy! –szólt gyorsan House, mielőtt Cuddy kicsatolta volna biztonsági övét.

-Igen? –fordult felé a nő.

Ekkor Cuddy számára váratlan dolog történt. House hirtelen szájon csókolta, gyors volt, szenvedélyes és határozott. Cuddy már csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor House csók után a nő szemébe nézett, arcuk közel volt egymáshoz. A férfi válaszreakciót várt, érezte, hogy van esélye, érezte, hogy ágyba viheti Cuddyt, csak abban nem volt biztos, hogy a nőt sikerült erről teljesen meggyőznie. Cuddy a csók után, amint észbe kapott akkorát sózott House fejére, hogy az lefejelte az ülést, persze azért is, mert védekező reakcióként House el akarta rántani a fejét, ennek s az ütés következményeképp rendesen beverte azt ülésbe. Csak azért nem sérült meg, mert az ülés párnázott volt. Ezután elkapta Cuddy kezét, ugyanis a nő még egy pofonnal szerette volna megajándékozni House-t, a férfi közelebb hajolt és mélyen a nő szemébe nézett, nem csinált semmit, csak nézte és próbálta kitalálni, mit gondol valójában Cuddy. Cuddy belenézett House gyönyörű kék szemeibe és nem tudott neki ellenállni. House közelíteni kezdett, Cuddy megadta magát, szintén közelített majd becsukta a szemeit, és hosszú csókolózásba kezdtek. Abba se hagyták percekig.

-Innék egy kávét –motyogta House két csók között.

-Bejössz egy kávéra? –kérdezte Cuddy, csak, hogy biztos legyen abban House mit is szeretne.

-Naná, hogy be! –fejezte be ezzel House a csókáradatot. Cuddy talán sajnálta, hogy most vége, de biztos volt abban, hogy a kávénak köze sincs ahhoz, amit House a házban tenni akar. Ami azt illeti, a kávénak ahhoz sem volt köze, amit a nő elképzelt arról mi fog történni, ha becsukják maguk mögött az ajtót.

Eljött hát a pillanat, becsukták az ajtót és nagyjából elszabadult a pokol. Vadul egymásnak estek, méterről méterre lekerült róluk egy ruhadarab, néha belebotlottak egy-egy bútorba, de nem zavarta őket különösebben, így értek el a hálóba. Cuddy csodálta, hogy House a botja nélkül is milyen jól tud menni, ha szexről van szó. Behuppantak az ágyba, ahol kedvezőbb körülmények adódtak a számukra, és már tényleg nem volt vissza út. Cuddyn már csak a fehérnemű volt fenn, House-on még a farmerje is, de a nő elért ahhoz a ponthoz, hogy lehámozza róla, és a férfi lábait kezdte el simogatni, sérültet, egészségeset egyaránt. House-t ez picit érzékenyen érintette és pillanatra megállt a csókolásban, ezért Cuddy is.

-Mi a baj? Zavar, ha hozzá érek? – kérdezte Cuddy.

-Nem, de ne vidd túlzásba – mondta House és folytatta, amit megszakított.

Többet nem is szólaltak meg, legközelebb másnap reggel beszéltek, amikor egymás mellett ébredtek. Felkapkodták ruháikat, és sietve berohantak dolgozni. Cuddy úgy döntött taxival megy, így nem bukhatnak le.

Cuddy a következő nap ennek az estének a menetét játszotta le magában többször. Hol úgy zárta le magában, mint egy baromi jó estét, hol úgy zárta le, mint hatalmas hibát. Nem tudta mit tegyen. Véget akar neki vetni, vagy folytatni akarja? Hisz mégis csak a kórház, vagy talán az emberiség legbunkóbb, leggátlástalanabb emberéről van szó, aki nem ismer se Istent sem embert… Biztos benne, hogy ilyen emberrel akar viszonyt folytatni? Már ha House úgy gondolja persze… A reggeli elváláskor nem úgy tűnt, mintha House ennyivel szemet hunyna a dolgok felett, ugyanis megkérdezte, hogy Cuddy mit csinál aznap este, és ha ráérne úgy egészen véletlen, akkor átugorhatna hozzá. Cuddy úgy döntött, hogy átmegy, de nem azért, hogy lefeküdjön House-szal hanem, hogy megbeszélje vele hányadán állnak…

„Valahol a kopogtatás és az ajtónyitás között siklottak félre a dolgok" - emlékszik vissza Cuddy House ágyában a férfi karjai közt fekve. És be kellett látnia ezt sem bánta meg, sőt ellenkezőleg…

House és Cuddy egyszer csak arra eszméltek fel, hogy járnak… Legalább is valami hasonló történt. Két hete volt már az első összeborulás, azóta szinte minden éjszakát együtt töltöttek, hol az egyik lakásán, hol a másikén. Nagyon ritka volt, amikor nem egymás társaságában vacsoráztak vagy nem egy ágyban aludtak, ez nem azt jelentette, hogy minden estéjüket szex-el fényesítették. Volt, hogy csak egymáshoz bújtak, szórakoztak vagy csak simán egymás mellett aludtak. House magatartása azonban nem sokat változott. Tény, hogy érezhető volt némi érzelem, amikor Cuddyval beszélt és talán picit engedelmesebb lett, de általában hozta a régi formáját, és megállapodtak abban, hogy senkinek nem mondják el, ami köztük van. Mikor Cuddy titoktartásra kérte House-t, a férfi így felelt neki:

-Ha azt akarod, ne tudja meg senki, akkor ne várd el tőlem, hogy a lábaid elé heverjek. Mondjuk ilyet egyáltalán ne várj el tőlem.

Cuddy valamelyest egyet értett, de érezte, hogy sok gondja lesz még ebben a „kapcsolatban". Érezte, hogy nem fogja megkapni House-tól mind azt, amit elvárna egy férfitől, de ugyanakkor fellángoltak az érzelmei House iránt és nem volt képes ennek ellen állni, így lesz, ami lesz alapon bele ment ebbe a kapcsolatszerűségbe.

House így a kórházban is próbált a csapata és Wilson előtt is úgy viselkedni, mint eddig, azonban nem mindig tudta elrejteni érzelmeit. Amikor Cuddy az útjába állt, volt, hogy átlépett rajta de mindenki nagy meglepetésére olyan eset is történt, amikor fejet hajtott. House sem tudta megmagyarázni miért hagyta, egyszerűen valami azt súgta neki: „Nem teheted ezt Cuddyval!"

Wilson volt az első, aki gyanakodni kezdett, hogy kettőjük között nincs valami rendben, és beindította gépezetét.

-House! – kiáltott az onkológus House után a folyosón.

House megfordult és bevárta.

-Furcsán viselkedsz mostanság – folytatta Wilson mikor mellé ért.

-Annyira tudtam, hogy ez a beszélgetés nem fog tetszeni.

-Ez azt jelenti, hogy nem járok rossz nyomon.

-Azt nem értem miért nem mentél nyomozónak az onkológus helyett, ha ennyire szeretsz az emberek sarkában lihegni – mondta House szemrehányóan.

-Csak a te életed fürkészése vonz House.

-Szánalmas lehet a te életed, ha az én szánalmas életemet fürkészed…

-Pont nem arra gondolok, hogy most szánalmas lenne az életed, van valakid…

-Igen, éjszaka 1 órára mindig van valakim. Sajnos borsos ára van…

-Ne beszélj zöldeket House!

-Ha értelmes témád lesz, mint például a rally, vagy a nők osztályozása majd szólj légy szíves – ezzel House belépett a társalgóba a csapatához, ahol neki láttak betegük diagnosztizálásához.

Wilsont azonban nem hagyta nyugodni és rájött, ha válaszokat akar, akkor nem House-ból kell kiszednie.

-Üdv Wilson, mi járatban vagy? – kérdezte Cuddy.

-Üdv! Hozzád jöttem, szeretnék veled beszélgetni – felelt Wilson.

-Oh, lehet itt is pár percben, vagy menjünk az irodámba? Mert akkor várnod kell kicsit.

-Akkor várok, nyugisabb hely kellene.

-Csak nem House csinált valamit már megint??

-Igazából azt akarom megtudni, hogy csinált-e valamit – mondta halkan és sejtelmesen Wilson.

-Miről beszélsz? – Akadt fenn Cuddy.

-Mikor legyek az irodádban?

-Most!

Cuddy kicsit megijedt, hogy esetleg Wilson tudomást szerzett valamiről, ezért minél hamarabb meg akarta tudni mit tud Wilson. Beléptek az ajtón, Cuddy az asztalához állt, Wilson becsukta maga után az ajtót és Cuddyhoz fordult.

-Furcsán viselkedtek, mindketten - kezdett bele Wilson.

-Furcsán? Mit értesz az alatt, hogy furcsán? – kérdezte érdek feszítve Cuddy.

-House megenyhült irántad valamelyest, és te sem nyomozol utána annyit, nem jársz a sarkában, és engedékenyebb vagy vele szemben.

-És ebből te mindjárt mire következtetsz? – kérdezte vissza Cuddy.

-Hogy van köztetek valami, csak nem áruljátok el.

-Ekkora marhaságot… Nem feküdnék le House-szal.

-Akkor mivel magyarázod a viselkedésetekben a változást? – kérdezte Wilson.

-Semmivel, én nem vettem észre változást, House ugyan olyan tapló velem, mint eddig. Nekem egyszerűen nem volt időm a sarkába járni a nap 24 órájában, tudod egy kórházat kell vezetnem.

-Eddig nem okozott gondot.

-De most igen –Cuddy ideges kezdett lenni – Wilson befejezted, vagy szeretnél még valamit? Mert most jelenleg erre sincs sok időm…

-Igen be… -mondta kicsit rosszkedvűen és gyanakvóan.

Wilsonnak be kellett látnia, hogy komolyabb eszközökhöz kell folyamodnia, ha meg akarja tudni, hogy mi van közöttük, mert ebben szinte teljesen biztos volt.

Wilson House nyakára kezdett járni, és próbálta idegesíteni a témával. House általában pár mogorva poénnal reagált és próbálta elterelni Wilsont.

-Tudod House, könnyebb lenne az életed, ha elmondanád.

-A te életed is könnyebb lenne, ha nem haldoklókkal állnál össze… - vágott vissza House.

-Oké, könnyebb igazad van. De akkor is tudom, hogy Cuddyval van valami köztetek.

-Miért pont Cuddy? Miért nem inkább Cameron??

-Erre a kérdésre te tudsz választ adni.

-Nem tudok, mert egyik sem kell, nem járok senkivel és nem is fogok, mennyiért szállnál le rólam?

-Egy igaz válaszért.

-Miért nem ezzel kezdted, megspórolhattál volna nekem egy csomó időt. Wilson, NEM ÁLLTAM ÖSSZE EGY NŐVEL SEM – mondta tagoltam erőteljesen House, miközben elővett egy szem Vicodint, és a mondata végén fellengzősen bekapta.

Ezzel House sarkon fordult és otthagyta Wilsont. Visszament a csapatához, mert a mostani betegük sem szeretett volna javulni, pedig House biztos volt a sikerében. A diagnózison kívül most már azon is gondolkodnia kellett, hogy vakarja le magáról egyelten „jó" barátját Wilsont, akit most a háta közepére sem kívánt. House már szinte lopakodott a kórház folyosóján, amit a csapata szóvá is tett.

-Úgy mászkálsz, mint, aki elkövetett valamit és nem akarja, hogy elkapják – jegyezte meg Foreman, aki a nyomában sétált. – Elkövettél valamit? – kérdezte.

-Igen, bűnbe estem az egyik nővérrel a klinikai bejelentkező pulton… A nővérek azért járnak a sarkamba, mert ki akarják venni a részüket, a biztonsági őrök remélem nem ugyan ezért…

Foreman elmosolyodott és inkább nem nyaggatta főnökét, mert erre a zagyva marhaságra nem volt igazán kíváncsi, mivel igaz választ úgy sem kapott volna.

-Az MR sem mutatott semmit… Nem tudjuk mi okozta a belső vérzést - folytatta Foreman inkább a diagnosztizálással.

-Pedig a beteg javára válna, ha találtatok volna valamit.

-House, nincs semmi jele…

-Vagy csak bénák voltatok és nem láttátok meg – szakította félbe arrogánsan House.

-Én csináltam, és Cameron is ott volt.

-Te és Cameron nem lehettek bénák?

House és Foreman ekkor elértek a tárgyalóhoz, ahol Chase is egy sor rossz hírrel látta el a csapatot, aminek kapcsán újabb eszmefuttatások következtek. House épp a táblára írt, amikor meghallotta, hogy valaki belépett az ajtón.

-Tűnj el Wilson! – emelte fel a hangját House és még csak hátra sem pillantott – Ez csak egy hologram, amit itt látsz, ami nem vevő a hülyeségeidre.

-Hát a legkevésbé sem hasonlítok Wilsonra – szólalt meg Cuddy az ajtóban állva.

-Jaj bocs… - szólalt meg House nagy meglepetésében, aztán leesett neki mit mondott. Bocsánatot kért. Na ez az, ami nem vall rá és a csapatának szó szerint leesett az álla. Gyorsan folytatta mondatát, és próbált úgy tenni, mint aki kicsit sincs zavarban – Cuddy még neked is túl nagy sértés lenne, ha Wilsonhoz hasonlítgatnálak, rád a házi sárkány illik igazán.

-Köszönöm House, ez igazán megható volt. Beszélnem kell veled.

-Nem én raboltam ki a gyógyszertárat!! – szólalt meg House ártatlan hangon.

-Tulajdonképpen a büfé kirabolásával kapcsolatban kereslek…

-Ja, arról tudnék mesélni. De nem most, most dolgunk van – biccentett a csapata felé.

-Kapsz két percet. Az irodádban megvárlak –mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően Cuddy.

House és a csapat végignézték, hogy Cuddy bemegy az irodába, majd a csapat tekintete Housera irányult. Ezek a furcsa beszélgetések gondolkodásra késztette őket épp úgy, ahogy Wilsont is.

-Csak nem bocsánatot akartál kérni Cuddytól? – törte meg a csendet Chase.

-Eszembe sem jutott - vágta rá House.

-De igen, akartál – szólt bele fennhangon Cameron.

-Tudjátok ez az ember, akinek a tünetei a táblára vannak írva, lehet, hogy meghal, mire ti képesek lesztek végre az ő gondjaival foglalkozni.

-Mióta kérsz te bocsánatot bárkitől is? –kérdezte Chase.

-Mire utal, a láz és az újonnan kiújult kiütés? – akarta terelni a témát House a maga megszokott „nem figyelek mások hülyeségeire" módon.

-Miért terelsz? – kérdezte Cameron.

-Nem terelek, szeretnék a MUNKÁMMAL foglalkozni, és nem azzal kitől kértem és kitől nem kértem bocsánatot.

House már a plafonon volt, nem volt elég, hogy Wilson a sarkában volt, most még a három jómadár is őt faggatta. Cuddy ebben a pillanatban átkopogott az üvegen, hogy figyelmeztesse House-t arra, hogy lejárt a két perc, amit adott. House sóhajtott egy nagyon és lehajtotta a fejét.

-Ha visszajövök, és nem lesz kézen fogható ötletetek, nem állok jót magamért, és biztosra vehetitek, hogy nem fogok bocsánatot kérni…

House átment az irodájába. Becsukta az ajtót.

-Na végre már – türelmetlenkedett Cuddy.

-Mi ez a hirtelen fontos dolog?

-Hát Wilson. Mit mondtál neki?

-Semmit de közel állok hozzá, hogy elküldjem a sunyiba.

-Szaglászik… - Cuddy oldalra pillantott és látta, hogy a csapat tagjai őket bámulja.

-Ne nézd már őket, legyél természetes.

-Ki fog derülni House – nyavalygott Cuddy és levette a szemét a tárgyalóban ülőkről.

-Egyértelmű volt, hogy kiderül, erre számíthattál volna. Wilsont most már nem tudom leállítani.

-Azért próbáld meg, te olyan jól hazudsz, vezesd félre.

-Én sosem hazudok…

-Most sem ugye? – mosolyodott el Cuddy.

-Majd csinálok vele valamit, de most megyek, mert meghal a betegem, amíg veled beszélek.

-Rendben, este eljössz hozzám?

-Hmm. Csak akkor, ha vetkőzős partit rendezel…

-Jajj… House – vigyorgott Cuddy és kiment az irodából.

House agyán pár másodperc alatt átfutott egy gondolat arról, hogy érdekes az a tény, hogy Cuddy nem akarja a kettőjük kapcsolatát elmondani még Wilsonnak sem, aki aztán nem adná tovább senkinek. Ennyire szégyellné ezt az egészet, ami köztük van? És a legfurcsább, hogy House-t egy csöppet sem érdekelte ez a tény. Nem érdekelte, mert amíg megkaphatja Cuddyt addig nem hatja meg, hogy a nő hogyan érez a kapcsolatuk iránt, hisz teljesen tisztában van azzal, ez nem egy átlagos kapcsolat, nem a bizalomra és a meghittségre épül. Épp, hogy ez átfutott a fején egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy a csapata az irodájában áll előtte.

-Kigondoltatok valamit a csökevényes agykezdeményetekkel? –szólalt meg House.

-Igen, lupus – jelentette ki halál nyugodtan Foreman.

-Nem jártam messze, amikor azt mondtam csökevényes agykezdemény… - felelt House reményt vesztve.

-Minden tünetére passzol, miért ne le…

-Mert sosem lupus! – vágott közbe House, Cameron mondókájába. Ebben a pillanatban nyílott az üvegajtó és belépett rajta az a személy, akit House legkevésbé akart látni az elmúlt pár napban.

-Helló! – köszönt Wilson, és leült a fotelba.

-Nincs jobb dolgod véletlen? – förmedt rá House.

-Ha nincs rejtegetni valód, akkor miért vagy ilyen feszült, amikor a közeledbe kerülök?

-Mert zavar a kisugárzásod. Na jó gyere egy percre – mondta House oda lépett az erkélyének ajtójához és kinyitotta, majd legyintett kifele, mint aki azt sugallja, hogy „Odakint akarok veled beszélni". Wilson felállt és ki is ment, House azzal a lendülettel rávágta az ajtót és kizárta.

-Kár, hogy nincs rajtad kabát, kicsit hideg van ahhoz, hogy egy szál orvosi köpenyben ejtőzz az erkélyen – kiáltott ki neki House kaján vigyorral.

-House engedj be, az én szobám ajtaja sincs nyitva! – szólt vissza Wilson.

-Nos, ti hárman, kaptok fél órát arra, hogy kiderítsétek nem lupus –fordult a csapatához, akik magukban igen jól szórakoztak az eseményen, mivel Wilson közben az üvegen dörömbölt folyamatosan –Maradj már veszteg!! – kiáltotta el magát House és a botjával az ajtófélfára vágott egy hatalmasat.

-Csöndben maradok, amint elárulod, hogy mi van Cuddy és közted, mert TUDOM, hogy van!!

Hatalmas csend. Még a légy zümmögését is meg lehetett volna hallani. House lehajtotta a fejét és nagyot sóhajtott. Wilson tovább folytatta a dörömbölést. House felnézett a csapatára.

-Nektek nincs semmi dolgotok?? – ripakodott rájuk. –Kifelé!

Mind hárman elindultak, hogy neki lássanak a teszteknek, és House beengedte Wilsont.

-Tálalj ki House! – szólította fel Wilson.

-Talán nem kellene a csapatom előtt marhaságokat összehordanod – próbált még védekezni House de már elveszettnek látta az ügyet.

-Ne! Kérlek, ne beszélj hülyeségeket, tudom, hogy van köztetek valami, annyira felesleges tettetned az ártatlant.

-Cuddy kért meg rá, hogy tettessem… - mondta House.

-Akkor ezzel beismerted, hogy együtt vagytok? – kérdezte vissza meglepve Wilson.

-Igen együtt vagyunk, bár nem sok közöd van hozzá.

-Mióta?

-Mondom, semmi közöd hozzá! – mondta erőteljesen House.

-Megyek és megkérdezem tőle.

-Ne! Pár hete, azt hiszem három.

-De miért kellett ennyire titokban tartani? Igazán beavathattatok volna.

-Cuddy nem akarta elmondani senkinek, szégyelli, ami köztünk van.

-Oh, és ebbe te csak így belenyugszol? – kérdezte Wilson.

-Bele, amíg velem fekszik le, addig nem érdekel, hogy mit érez. Én megkapom, amit akarok, és olcsóbban is megúszom, mint eddig – mondta közönyösen House.

-House ez nagyon csúnyán hangzott, ugye tisztában vagy vele?

-Tudod mi fog még csúnyán hangozni? Az, amikor fél percen belül kizavarlak az irodámból, hacsak nem takarodsz el most rögtön.

-Ha már változást vélek felfedezni rajtad egy nő miatt, akkor teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem vagy közönyös iránta, és legbelül érzel is valamit, nem csak kihasználod –mondta Wilson, és elhagyta a szobát.

House fejében még sokáig motoszkáltak a szavak. Leült az irodája székébe és pattogtatta a labdáját, és szertartásosan bevett egy Vicodint. Kivételesen nem a betegén gondolkodott, hanem azon, ami Cuddy és közte megy már három hete. Azon, hogy ő most tényleg csak, mint szolgáltatás akarja Cuddyt? Érez-e iránta valami többet, valami hasonlót, mint régen Stacy iránt érzett? Ha nem is ugyanazt, mint Stacy iránt de valami hasonlót, és boldoggá teszi-e? Akármennyire is akart se igennel se nemmel nem tudott válaszolni. Végül arra jutott, hogy neki jó ez. Cuddynak is jó valamennyire, hiszen vele tölti az estéit. Akkor meg miért töri a fejét felesleges szerelmi szálak meglétének a boncolgatásával. Így hát csapata után ment a laborba, hogy kicsit cseszegethesse őket, zseniális lupus-ötletükkel…

-Igen, a sebészeten kell ennek utána nézni. Nem, nem, egy óra múlva visszahívom és tájékoztatom – mondta Cuddy a telefonba, aztán letette.

-Kiszedtem Houseból – szólalt meg Wilson, aki Cuddy asztala előtt állt.

-Igen sejtettem, hogy ez lesz a vége – mondta Cuddy kicsit letörten.

-Miért nem mondtad el?

-Én nem akartam, hogy tudjon róla bárki is, még is csak a kórház igazgatója vagyok, és a kórház legzűrösebb orvosáról van szó, ez olyan…

-Kínos? – fejezte be Wilson.

-Igen az, akárhogy is nézzük, az. House-t persze nem érdekli, hogy milyen ez.

-Szerintem ő áll helyesen hozzá ehhez a kérdéshez. Ha egyszer együtt akartok lenni – csapta oda Wilson.

-Igen talán, de mindkettőnk állása kockán forog, már így is túl sokat engedtem neki, ezek után még többet fogok, mert érzelmi szálak kötnek hozzá.

-Ennek nem feltétlennek kell így történnie, House amúgy is kicsit megenyhült – Wilson úgy határozott nem beszél House-szal folytatott kegyetlen beszélgetéséről, egyrészt, mert érezte hogy nem teljesen igaz, amit House akkor mondott, másrészt nem akarta szétválasztani a párt.

-Gondolod, hogy ő is rendesebb lesz? – kérdezte reménykedve Cuddy.

-Hát én minden esetre nem ásnám el ilyen előre.

-Jó igazából nem is a munkám érdekel, mert nem ellenőrizget minket senki, nem fognak minket elővenni emiatt. Inkább az emberek véleménye, aggaszt igazán

-Cuddy… Gondold át, szereted őt? Ha ez így van, akkor ne érdekeljen mit mondanak az emberek.

-Köszönöm Wilson.

-Bármi van, engem megtalálsz – mondta Wilson Cuddynak bátorításként és elment a dolgára.

Cuddy egyedül maradt a gondolataival és be kellett látnia, hogy House iránti érzelmei erősebbek, mint a reakcióktól való félelme.

House nagy meglepetésére a kiscsibéinek kivételesen igaza volt lupus ügyben. A beteg felépült és hazamehetett. A diagnosztikai teamnek nem adódott rögtön új esete ezért House nagy örömére a klinikán kellett dolgozniuk, vagy a tárgyalóban vesztegették az idejüket.

-Senkit nem foglalkoztat az, amit Wilson mondott két napja? – kérdezte Cameron Foremant és Chase-t.

-Pontosan mit mondott? – kérdezte fellengzősen Foreman.

-Hát, hogy Cuddy és House… - Cameron közben komótosan billegetett a fejével, mintha csak azt mondaná: „tudjátok, járnak". -Szerintetek igaza lehetett?

-Ha engem kérdezel igen – válaszolt Chase.

-Sztem is volt benne valami, főleg House reakciói nem voltak teljesen szokványosak – értett egyet Foreman.

-Elég furcsa pár, House hogy hálózhatta be? – kérdezte meglepetten Chase.

-Valahogy engem ez a része nem érdekel – vágta rá Foreman.

-Engem igen – szólt közbe Cameron. – Már csak azért is, mert Cuddyról nem hittem volna, hogy összeáll House-szal.

-Az sem volt titok, hogy kettejük között régen is volt valami. Engem annyira nem lep meg ez az egész – válaszolt rá Foreman.

-Mi nem lep meg? – kérdezte fennhangon House, aki belépett közben a tárgyalóba és elcsípte Foreman utolsó pár szavát.

Kis csend ülte meg a szobát, House ált és meredt némán, sejtette, hogy olyan témáról lesz szó, amibe őt nem nagyon akarták bevonni, épp ezért nem állt el.

-Halljam Foreman, mi nem lep meg?

-Ha annyira tudni akarod, az nem lep meg, ha Te és Cuddy együtt lennétek – mondta Foreman.

-Jó, de nem vagyunk együtt… - kezdett volna bele a tagadásba House.

-Ha Wilson ezzel faggatott napok óta, akkor nem hiszem el, hogy nincs valami a háttérben – szólt közbe Chase.

-Senkinek nincs jobb dolga, mint az én életemmel foglalkozni és bele ütni az orrát? – háborodott fel House.

-Ez azt jelenti, jó helyen járunk? – kérdezte Cameron.

-És ha igen, akkor mi van? Ismertek, pontosan tudjátok, hogy ez nem olyan kapcsolat, amire átlagos emberek vágynak, nem járunk sehova, nem romantikázok, nem lepem meg semmivel, csak együtt vagyunk…

-Tehát a szexért vagytok együtt?? – kérdezte Cameron úgy, mint akiben egy világ omlott össze. Megvoltak saját elképzelései főnökérről, persze arról, hogy milyen lenne, ha vele járna.

-Ó, Cameron, te pontosan tudod, hogy miről beszélek, és a szőke herceged is, aki melletted pislog –biccentett Chase felé House -És most, hogy mind ezt elmondtam, foglalkozzatok végre más értelmesebb dologgal is, mint az én magánéletem.

House bekapott gyorsan egy Vicodint és inkább távozott a színről, a csapat persze rágódott még ezen egy darabig. House eléggé unalmasnak titulálta a napját ezért úgy döntött keres valamit, vagy is valakit, akivel elszórakozhat kicsit. A földszintre vette az irányt, belépett Cuddy irodájának ajtaján, és szolidan becsukta maga után az ajtót.

-House? Mit keresel itt? – kérdezte meglepetten Cuddy.

-Elvesztettem az alsónadrágomat nem láttad?? – mondta House miközben szétnézett, mintha keresné.

-Elment az eszed – nevetett Cuddy.

House közben bezárta az ajtót, ez persze azért ment ilyen könnyen, mert Cuddy az imént egy fontos ügye miatt bezárkózott a szobába, nagyjából öt perce nyithatta ki az ajtót és a kulcsot a zárban hagyta, mondván úgy is mindjárt tovább áll. House még több nyilvánvaló jelet mutatott arra, hogy rosszban sántikál (nem feltétlenül kell képletesen érteni ), szépen lassan elfordította a redőnyt, hogy ne lássanak be. Cuddy ekkorra már megkerülte az asztalt és remélte, hogy House csak viccel és nem akar a kórházban semmi oda nem illőt tenni.

House oda sétált Cuddy elé, és lassan, mint, aki fél az elutasítástól, közelített szájával Cuddy szájához. Cuddy sem tudta hirtelen eldönteni mit tegyen. Akarta, amit House, csak a helyben és az időben nem volt teljesen biztos. House végül megcsókolta, hosszan, erősen, éreztetni akarta Cuddyval, hogy nem tréfál, és nem tűr ellentmondást. Meg kell történnie annak, aminek meg kell. Cuddy először visszacsókolt, majd óvatosan megszólalt.

-House… - nem volt könnyű beszélnie, egyrészt, mert House szája az övén volt, másrészt talán mert nem is akart.

Cuddy nem mondott többet belefeledkeztek kicsit, House hátrább léptetgette Cuddyt, amíg az végül az író asztalára kényszerült ülni. House végig simogatta a nőt, aki szintén így tett. A férfi úgy érezte ideje a tettek mezejére lépni, lassan elkezdte kigombolni Cuddy blúzát. Cuddy a harmadik gombnál megfogta House kezét, és nem engedte tovább. House abbahagyta a csókolást és mélyen Cuddy szemébe nézett.

-Ennek nem ez a legmegfelelőbb helye és ideje – szólalt meg suttogva a nő.

-Ha szemembe nézel, és úgy kimondod, hogy nem akarod, akkor abbahagyom, de ha te is akarod, és csak a nem megfelelő körítésen aggódsz, akkor nem fogom.

Cuddy nem mondott semmit, lehajtotta a fejét. House kezét Cuddy blúzához emelte, kigombolt még egy dombot, így már a keze szabad utat kapott Cuddy viszonylag meztelen felső testén. House keze hátra siklott Cuddy hátára és kikapcsolta a melltartóját is. Cuddy House vállára fektette a fejét, és a nyakát kezdte el csókolgatni, House kedvelte ezt az érzést, és ezt Cuddy pontosan tudta…

Lassacskán megszabadultak egy-egy ruhadarabtól, mert ezek után Cuddy is vetkőztetni kezdte House-t.

-House!- szólalt fel Cuddy, mikor már majdnem teljesen meztelenek voltak.

-Mi az már megint? –kérdezte kicsit idegesen House. Kicsit túl volt már fűtve, és aggódott, hogy esetleg Cuddy beint az utolsó pillanatban…

-Van két kényelmes kanapém, miért kell nekünk pont a kényelmetlen, kemény, holmikkal teli asztallapon csinálni?

-Nem kell… Csak így legalább extrém.

House és Cuddy pillanatig csak meredtek egymásra, kölcsönösen azt várták, hogy valamelyik tegyen egy határozott mozdulatot a kanapé felé. A nő az asztalon ült a férfi körülbelül fél méterre volt a kanapétól. Cuddynak elfogyott a türelme, picit hátra lökte House-t, aminek az lett az eredménye, hogy az a kanapéra huppant, Cuddy egyenesen rámászott, és esemény eseményt követett…

Egyikőjük sem bánta meg. Szerencsére senki nem kopogtatott az ajtón közben, senki nem kereste őket, zavartalan és felejthetetlen, izgalmakkal teli negyvenöt percet töltöttek együtt, és ez is csak azért lett negyvenöt perc, mert Cuddy úgy gondolta feltűnő lesz, ha tovább távol maradnak, arról nem is beszélve, hogy ha valaki látta House-t bemenni hozzá, érdekesnek találhatja, hogy ilyen soká benn maradt. Szépen felöltöztették egymást, mert persze House nem hagyta ki, hogy Cuddyt öltöztesse. Végül előbb House majd Cuddy távozott a tett színhelyéről.

Aznap este House elmondta Cuddynak, hogy Wilson miatt a csapata is tudja már kettőjük viszonyát, de Cuddy House nagy megdöbbenésére nem esett emiatt pánikba. Talán kicsit megnyugodott lelkileg, és nem érezte már akkora nagy súlyúnak az egészet. Hisz miért ne lehetnének boldogok együtt?

House nagy örömére kaptak egy új beteget. Kómába esett beteg, semmi kórelőzmény, családja nincs, a csapat gyakorlatilag semmit nem tud róla. House teljesen oda van, meg vissza, hogy nem képes elindulni semerre. Egyszer csak a csapatával való diagnosztizálás közben, úgy döntött a tettek mezejére lép. Kirohant a társalgójukból, csapata utána sietett. House levett egy már ismert gyógyszert. Nemrégiben egyszer már csinált olyat, amire készült. Feléleszteni az embereket a kómából lassan már mesterségének számított, azonban egy valamire nem számított…

Következő pillanatban House Cuddy irodájában találta magát a csapatával együtt, ugyanis azok egyből Cuddyhoz rohantak, beköpni őt.

-Erről azonnal tegyél le! – mondta ellenvetést nem tűrő hangon Cuddy.

-Meg fog halni! Nincs más megoldás! Meg kell tudnunk mi van vele, így csak az időnket vesztegetjük! – vágott vissza House.

-És a károsodás? Nagyobb a veszélye annak, hogy feléleszted, mint hogy nem éleszted.

-Micsoda? Ha nem élesztem fel, mindenképpen meghal, ha legalább megpróbálom kapunk kis időt és információt.

-Eszedbe nem jutott, hogy esetleg megpróbálhatnátok stabilizálni, hátha felébred?

-Nem tudjuk stabilizálni, folyamatosan romlik az állapota – House már szinte kiabált.

A csapat mozdulni sem mert. Egyik felet sem merték támogatni, sem ellent mondani.

House nézett keményen Cuddyra, a nő nézett vissza gorombán a férfira. Mondhatni farkasszemet néztek. Amit csodák csodájára House tört meg azzal, hogy hirtelen megfordult és kivágtázott, az ajtót becsapta maga után. A többiek meglepettségükben pár másodpercet néztek utána, majd Cuddy megszólalt.

-Tuti hogy felkelti… - és kiment House után. Foreman Cameron és Chase is nyomukba eredtek, nem akartak lemaradni erről a hatalmi harcról.

Azonban akkor értek oda mind a négyen, amikor House már ott állt az üres fecskendővel a beteg mellett… A beteg szíve hirtelen lassulni kezdett, ekkor már Foreman is bekapcsolódott és adrenalint vett elő felkészülvén arra, hogy be kell adnia. Mindenki állt és figyelték, hogy mi lesz. Majd stabilizálódott a szívritmus és a beteg kinyitotta a szemét. Talán mindenki megkönnyebbült egy kicsit. Cuddyt kivéve.

-Látni sem akarlak, ne kerülj a szemem elé –mondta és kifordult a betegszobából.

House pár másodpercig állt és nézett utána, aztán leesett neki, hogy talán utána kéne mennie. Így gyorsan ő is elviharzott. Cameron, Chase és Foreman először csak egymásra pislogtak, majd Cameron elszánta magát, hogy utánuk megy, így a két férfi sem habozott tovább…

-Cuddy!! – kiabált House, persze a nő vissza sem nézett ment tovább. – Cuddy! Állj már meg!

-Szakadj le rólam House, azt hiszem világosan megmondtam, hogy látni sem akarlak.

-Megállsz, vagy ordibáljak utánad? Nem fogsz neki örülni!

-Most sem örülök neked House – mondta Cuddy, közben megállt.

-Ha nem lennénk együtt, nem is kerekítenél ennek ekkora feneket, azért csinálod mert uralkodni akarsz felettem – mondta neki mérgesen House.

-Nem House, nagyon tévedsz, tudod miért bánt nagyon? Mert az ember azt hinné x együtt töltött idő után kivált belőled némi érzelmet, és azt is, hogy hallgatsz rám. Megteszed, amire kérlek, vagy amit mondok, egyrészt, mert együtt vagyunk, másrészt, mert a kórházban a főnököd is vagyok – mondta mind ezt Cuddy nagyon mérgesen és határozottan, mégsem hangosan, Cameron Foreman és Chase is alig tudtak elcsípni néhány szót, pedig a füleik már radarrá változtak.

-Nem értem miért vagy úgy fenn akadva, meg kellett tennem a beteg élete volt a tét.

-Nem House a becsületed volt a tét, hogy megteheted-e azon túl is, hogy én nemet mondok. Elég volt belőled, a marhaságaidból és a makacsságodból! – vágta hozzá Cuddy és folytatja útját mérgesen a folyosón, de alig tett pár lépést, és egy másik keresztfolyosóról utána kiabált valaki.

-Dr. Cuddy, kérem, Dr. Cuddy! – kiáltott egy férfihang, Cuddy megállt és oldalra nézett.

-Üdv! – mondta Cuddy egykedvűen röviden.

-Üdvözlöm, Edward Ramey vagyok, és orvosi műszereket gyártó cég vezetője. Lenne egy ajánlatom a kórháza számára, amit remélem nem fog tudni majd visszautasítani, esetleg lefixálhatunk egy üzleti vacsorát? –House erre a pár szóra felkapta a fejét, mert közben közelebb bicegett az eseményekhez.

-Oh… rendben, de most sajnos nem tudok ezzel foglalkozni, az ajánlata érdekelne, nem tudna esetleg egy óra múlva megkeresni az irodámban? – mondta Cuddy dühtől fűtve, amit persze próbált palástolni az ügynök előtt, részben ezért is kérte meg, hogy egy óra múlva beszéljenek addigra talán képes kiheverni volt barátja balhéit, mert Cuddy akkor elszántan úgy gondolta, nem idegesíti magát tovább, és véget vet a kapcsolatuknak.

-Természetesen, megkeresem, addig is beszélhetek egy-két emberrel, aki tudna némi tájékoztatást adni a műszereikről? – kérdezte tovább Edward.

-Igen persze, azonnal küldök magának valakit, aki tájékoztatja, addig foglaljon helyet a bejelentkező pultnál az irodámmal szemben.

-Rendben, köszönöm, várni fogom.

Edward elindult oda, ahova Cuddy irányította. Cuddy is elindult a lift felé.

House és a csapat visszament a tárgyalóba, ahol elkezdték betegük gyógyítását, kisebb nagyobb sikerrel, ugyan is mind a csapatnak, mind House-nak az iménti jelenet visszhangzott a fejében. Haladtak azért valamelyest. Végül House kikérte az első legalapvetőbb teszteket. Cameron Chase és Foreman neki is láttak, s ez alatt House rászánta magát, hogy meglátogatja Cuddyt hátha a nő végre belátta, hogy neki van igaza.

House kopogás nélkül belépett Cuddyhoz.

-Menj innen! Nem akarom hallani a sületlenségeidet.

-Dacból nem fogadod el, hogy meg kellett tennem? Cuddy, nem szabhatsz nekem határokat, csak azért, hogy lásd te vagy a főnök.

-Ez nem dac House. Erkölcs és etika! De te ezt a két szót nem ismered. A tetted több embert sértett meg House, több szempontból, de gondolom ez nem izgat…

-És ha érdekel? Az min változtat?

-Tudod, talán azon változtatna, hogy a mai, holnapi, vagy holnap utáni estét békésen együtt tölthetnénk… De így nem House, így nem! Befejeztem veled, mert nem bírom elviselni, amikor átnézel rajtam és félreteszel.

-Hogy hozhatod össze a munkát és a magánéletet?

-Igen könnyen, mivel ugyan az a személy teszi ki mind kettőt.

-Az ágyban mikor tettelek félre?

-Neked minden csak a szexről szól? – kelt ki magából Cuddy.

-Nem csak nekem, mert jobb, ha tudomásul veszed az ügynök fickó is a bugyidra vágyik a vacsoraasztal alatt! – vágott neki vissza House.

-Ne érdekeljen téged már… Semmi közöd hozzá mostantól, hogy mire vágyik az ügynök fickó.

-Rendben, de azért nagyon figyelj, el ne hagyj valamit az étteremben! – mondta mérgesen House és kiviharzott az irodából.

House és Cuddy között pár napos mosolyszünet következett. Egyik sem állt szóba a másikkal és, ha lehetett kerülték egymást. Azonban mindkettő sokat gondolkodott azon, hogy engednie, vagy keményebbnek kellett volna lennie. Cuddynak komoly elhatározása volt, hogy House-szal vége, és így megbeszélte az ügynökkel a vacsorát, bár Cuddy kicsit húzta a száját, hogy miért kell egyből vacsorázni egy üzleti megbeszélés keretében, de remélte, hogy talán felejthet az este alkalmával, és meg akarta mutatni House-nak, hogy már nem fontos neki. House próbálta mutatni, hogy őt sem érdekli, úgy viselkedett, mint eddig, komoran, semmitmondóan. Wilson próbált a fejével beszélni, hogy igenis kérjen bocsánatot Cuddytól és beszéljen a nővel, mert, ha nem teszi, elszalasztja ezt a lehetőséget is. House csak hárította… Pedig ő is rengeteget gondolkodott, és csodák csodájára némileg emésztette is a dolog. Ezen maga is meglepődött… Két egyedül töltött éjszaka után kezdte érezni a nő hiányát, és azt is, hogy szívesen hozzábújna. Talán mégis többet jelent neki Cuddy, mint egy szexpartner. Valamit talán érez iránta mélyebben is, amit eddig vagy nem ismert be, vagy palástolta. De egyre jobban kezdett előtörni és nem tudta ezt megakadályozni. A férfi Cuddy randijának napján különösen feszült és ideges volt. Érezte, hogy tennie kell valamit, hogy megakadályozza, azonban azt is érezte, hogy a becsülete ellene dolgozik, vagy is, hogy ne tegyen semmit. Későre járt (Cuddy randi órájához közeledve), a csapat még mindig lázasan diagnosztizált, és lényegében azért is csúsztak el ennyire, mert House kicsit szét volt esve.

-House, beteg vagy? Nagyon nem vagy ma magadnál –kérdezte Cameron.

-Nincs semmi bajon, megkérhetlek, hogy ne rám koncentrálj?

House úgy érezte jobb, ha a kórházban munkával tölti az idejét, mint otthon egyedül, mert szétvetné az ideg, ha arra gondolna Cuddy épp most fog randizni valaki mással. Természetesen megjött Wilson is, csöndben helyet foglalt a diagnoszta teremben és figyelte House viselkedését. Kis idő múlva közbeszólt:

-Nem beszélték vele igaz?

-Kivel, a beteggel? Nem, de nem is lett volna ért…

-Tudod kiről beszélek – vágott közbe Wilson, aminek következtében a teremben kis csend lett.

-Hanyagoljuk inkább jó? – szólalt meg pár másodperc múlva House.

-Nem, nem jó, mert idióta vagy! – kiabált Wilson, közben felállt, és mérgesen Housera nézett.

-Elég! – kiabált neki vissza House.

-Hagyod a második nőt is kicsúszni a kezedből a baromságod, és a fafejűséged miatt?

House erre nem tudott mit mondani… Csak állt és nézett az onkológusra.

-Reménytelen vagy! – vágta hozzá Wilson és kiment.

House persze pár másodperc múlva ismét próbált úgy tenni, mintha ez a jelenet meg sem történt volna, kisebb nagyobb sikerrel. Bevett gyorsan egy vicodint, hátha az segít, de be kellett látnia, hogy képtelen oda figyelni és a csapata is inkább arra figyelt House mennyire szét van esve. House a táblára nézett… Nézte a tüneteket, járt az agya, de egyszerűen semmi nem jutott eszébe. Helyesebben semmi más nem jutott eszébe, mint az, hogy Cuddy nagyjából most kezdte el a vacsorát azzal a patkány alakkal, aki le akarja fektetni… House döntött, csapatára nézett, rárakta a filctollára a kupakot, és átment irodájába. Felvette a telefont, és tárcsázta Cuddy mobilját, reménykedve, hogy vele van és be van kapcsolva. Szerencséjére kicsöngött.

-Igen? Tessék! – szólt bele Cuddy. Háta mögül az étterem zaja szűrődött.

-Én vagyok, beszélnem kell veled – jelentette ki House.

-De én nem szeretnék veled – mondta Cuddy.

-Lisa! Kérlek, ne tedd le! – House szinte könyörögött, ez megfogta a nőt, és kíváncsivá tette.

-Na jó, kapsz két percet.

-Figyelj, én… Azt akarom, hogy hagyd ott azt a fickót, sajnálom, amit mondtam… Nem teljesen volt igazam és rájöttem egy- két dologra.

-Hm… Kész csoda, mire jöttél rá végül? – kérdezte kíváncsian Cuddy.

-Nem telefontéma… Beszéljük meg. Adj még egy lehetőséget – kérte House.

-Meggondolom oké? Most mennem kell. Viszlát House!

-Szia!

Cuddy ezzel letette a telefont. House kicsit talán megnyugodott, de még mindig ott lebegett a szeme előtt valamelyest, hogy Cuddy mással van. Azonban jobban is érezte magát, hogy felhívta és beszélt vele. Sokkal jobban érezte magát. Visszament hát dolgozni és csodák csodájára a munka is jobban ment. Kicsit előrébb jutottak, kivizsgáltak egy-két ötletet, majd újra leültek megtárgyalni az eredményeket. Este kilenc fele járhatott, amikor még mindig azon vitatkoztak melyik betegség illik jobban a tünetekre és, mivel kezeljék. Épphogy megállapodtak valamiben, amikor valaki benyitott az ajtón. Nem szólalt meg senki. House nézte az ajtóban álló női alakot és lényegében nem akarta elhinni, hogy az áll előtte, akit a legjobban szeretett volna látni épp abban a pillanatban.

-Azt mondtad, beszélni akarsz velem – szólalt meg Cuddy kedvesen.

-Igen, azt – mosolyodott el House. – Mire vártok emberek, Jézus születésére? Menjetek, gyógyítsátok meg a betegünket – fordult a csapathoz.

Kettesben maradtak... House betessékelte Cuddyt az irodájába, ott mégis csak meghittebb körülmények voltak.

-Cuddy én… Sok mindent nem jól tettem, és elrontottam, de rájöttem, hogy többet jelentesz nekem, mint egy szexpartner… És igazad van nem lett volna szabad ellenszegülnöm, csak hogy megmutassam, hogy keményebb vagyok.

-Nekem meg nem kellett volna határt húznom neked, csak mert én vagyok a főnököd, tényleg nem sok választásod volt, minthogy feléleszted azt az embert… De persze, neked meg nem kellett volna direkt megszegni a szabályokat – fejezte be Cuddy.

-De akkor belátod, hogy te is hibáztál valamelyest – szólt House megkönnyebbülten – Kezdjük elölről. Próbáljuk meg megint.

-Ne, ne előröl. Akkor te megint fafejű leszel. Inkább folytassuk ezekkel a tapasztalatokkal – mondta mosolyogva Cuddy.

House nem bírta tovább megcsókolta a nőt. Cuddy persze viszonozta és elég hosszú csók lett belőle. Majd Cuddy kinyitotta a szemét és az ablak felé nézett. House észrevette, hogy valami gondja van ezért ő is odapillantott.

-Mi van?

-Húzd be a függönyt! – suttogta neki Cuddy kaján vigyorral…

_Pár hét múlva este…_

Egy éjszakán House és Cuddy, Cuddy ágyában feküdtek egymás mellett (még nem aludtak), House a hátán Cuddy mellette hozzábújva. Cuddy egyszer csak felsóhajtott:

-Greg.

-Hm? – kérdezett vissza a férfi.

-Gyereket várok…

-Na neeee!!

VÉGE


End file.
